Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Twintail Warriors
by Gokaired
Summary: It's been a month since the defeat of Arachnid-guildy and just when the Twintail-Loving Trio thinks that things can't get any tougher than him, they are wrong when a Zangyack Action Commander shows up. There isn't going to be a pairing.
1. The Mysterious Pirates

It's been a month since Arachnid-guildy attacked, and everything seems normal as one Mitsuka Soji is walking to Adolescenza after school with his childhood friend and neighbor Aika Tsube, his class president Erina Shindo and his ''Cousin'' but in reality is essentially the mentor of the Twintail Warriors Twoearle.

"It seems awfully weird how there hasn't been a single Ultimaguil attack since Arachnid-guildy attempted to turn the entire male population of the Earth into girly boys." Soji says looking up at the sky, "You think that they finally gave up?"

"I highly doubt that Soji." Aika says to her childhood friend, "If they're after the Twin-tail attribute, I doubt they'd give up that easily."

"Perhaps something came up where they needed to go and deal with it before starting back on the Twintail attribute mission." Erina suggests,

"You two may be right." Soji says,

"At least we now have the time to make you into a real man Soji" Twoearle says with a cheeky grin, which soon vanishes as Aika hits her in the head,

"Don't you even think about attempting that you horny buffoon." she says in annoyance,

"Some things never change, do they?" Soji chuckles, then hears screaming, "What the? Are the Ultimaguil back to attacking?" he asks in shock,

"Twintail Warriors, move out!" Twoearle says as the three teens nod before holding their arm up with the bracelets on them,

"Tail On!" The three say as they transform as Soji becomes the young girl Tail Red, Aika becomes Tail Blue, and Erina becomes the voluptuous Tail Yellow and rush to the source of the screams.

They soon see what appears to be silver humanoid robotic soldiers with bucket-like helmets firing with bladed cudgels acting like rifles, and a trio of silver-blue robotic humanoids with large claw arms, and they're being lead by some wolf-machine humanoid shaped hybrid with a pair of shoulder cannons.

"That's right! Show these humans what happens when you defy the Zangyack armada's orders." The wolf-machine-human hybrid says,

"Hold it right there!" Tail Red says,

"Huh?" The hybrid looks to see who dares to talk back to him, "What is this?" He asks,

"We're the Twintail Warriors, and we're here to stop you Ultimaguil!" Tail Red says,

"That's right, now leave these innocent people alone or else you will face what we have to offer." Tail Blue says,

"Ultimaguil?" The hybrid says then starts laughing, "Hahaha...That-That's a good one. Me being cohorts with the Ultimaguil? The same Ultimaguil who have been wasting their time on stealing their so called, ''Twintail Attribute Energy'' to become more powerful, instead of just destroying humans and conquering the Earth for themselves? Th-that's a good one. I didn't know humans had s-such a great sense of humor." he continues laughing.

"So, you're not working for them?" Tail Yellow asks confused,

"No." The hybrid says, "Allow me to introduce myself. The name is Wolmonger. I am a Zangyack Action Commander." he adds,

"Doesn't matter" Tail Blue says, "You're still out to cause trouble to innocent people, and we won't stand for it." She adds,

"Right!" Tail Red and Yellow say together.

"Very well then...Twintail Warriors is it? You will soon realize that the Zangyack armada are a much bigger threat than those pathetic Ultimaguil. Gourmin, Sugourmin, let's show these Earth schoolgirls what we're made of...Attack!" Wolmonger says as he and the Gourmin and Sugourmin charge towards the Twintail Warriors,

"Let's go girls" Tail Red says,

"Right" Tail Blue and Yellow say together then go towards the enemies. Meanwhile on the rooftops six silhouettes stand there watching the battle,

"Shouldn't we help them?" A female voice asks,

"Not yet." A male voice says, "I want to see what these three are capable of." he adds,

"Do you really think they could be Sentai Gai?" Another male voice asks,

"A possibility." A third male voice now known as Gai says, "They seem to remind me quite a bit of an actual Super Sentai team, they're a three member team like how previous and some newer Sentai teams have been, have sentai-esque weapons and they seem to have devices to allow them to transform."

"Only thing I'm confused about with them, is who the heck designed their costumes?" Another female asks, "I mean, the costumes don't look very practical for fighting Zangyack off in. Yellow is the only one who looks somewhat prepared to fight Zangyack with all of that gear on her."

"Of course you'd say that Yellow is the only one that looks somewhat prepared Miss Luka, You're both Yellow." The first female voice says,

"Whatever." The second female voice that is named Luka says then goes back to watching.

Tail Red is fighting Wolmonger with her Blazer blade, Tail Blue is attacking Gourmin with her Wave Lance and her combat skills as Tail Yellow has a blast off with the Sugourmin using her guns on her legs as that armor piece falls off.

"What the heck?" Luka says in shock, "She loses her armor pieces after she uses it on an enemy? Who in their right mind would design something that ridiculous? That's essentially telling the enemy, ''Hey. Once all of my armor falls off, I'm wide open for you to put an end to me''" She complains,

"Calm down will you Luka? Before you give away our location." The firsr male voice says in annoyance then thinks **"Hopefully this kid can hold her own."** then goes back to watching,

"Let's see if you like this Wolmonger, Aura Pillar!" Tail Red shouts as she sends a blast off into the sky before in comes back down on Wolmonger paralyzing him, "Blazer blade!" She shouts as a jet-like blast launches her towards Wolmonger striking him. "How do you like them apples?" Tail Red says as she turns around, only for her jaw to drop as Wolmonger is still standing there barely damaged.

"B-But how? That was my strongest attack." She says in disbelief,

"Do you really think that would finish me? I felt more pain when I have stomach cramps." Wolmonger taunts,

"They get stomach cramps?" Tail Red asks confused as more Gourmin show up and Tail Blue and Yellow who lost her armor pieces get thrown at Tail Red as they form a pile,

"Ugh, they have so much more power than the Ultimaguil." Tail Blue says,

"Yeah." Tail Yellow says in agreement, "He seems to put Arachnid-guildy to shame in terms of power."

"That is because unlike those Ultimaguil, I don't need any attribute energy and I don't get distracted by fetishes like they do." Wolmonger says as he aims his cannons at the trio, "Say farewell Twintail Warriors." He says before he gets blasted, "Now who is it this time?" Wolmonger asks in annoyance before looking at a team in multi-colored suits and helmets standing on top of a building,

"Who are you?" Tail Red asks in confusion,

"We're the infamous pirates" The one in red says as he then says as he poses and says, "Gokai Red"

"Gokai Blue" One in blue says and poses,

"Gokai Yellow" One in Yellow says and poses,

"Gokai Green" One in Green says and poses,

"Gokai Pink" One in Pink says and poses,

"Gokai...Silver" One in Silver says and poses,

"Kaizoku Sentai" Gokai Red says,

"Gokaiger!" All six say as they pose together,

"You're those Space Pirates with bounties on their heads. What're you doing here?" Wolmonger asks,

"We're here to stop you!" Gokai Silver says,

"We'll see about that." Wolmonger says,

"Alright now, Hane Ikaze." Gokai Red says as he fires his Gokai Gun at the Gourmin, Sugourmin, and Wolmonger then jump down to attack along with the other Gokaiger. The four Gokaiger attack the Gourmin and Sugourmin coming towards them, Gokai Red fights off Wolmonger and Gokai Silver fights off various Gourmin and Sugourmin defending the Twintail Warriors,

"Doc!" Gokai Blue says,

"On it Joe." Gokai Green says as he tosses his Gokai Saber to Gokai Blue as Gokai Blue tosses Green his Gokai Gun as Gokai Blue Slashes some Gourmin and Sugourmin.

"What is that?" Gokai Green asks pretending to be shock and points behind the Gourmin as they look behind them before getting shot by Green, "Got you!" He says,

"Ahim, I need to use your sword." Gokai Yellow says,

"Alright then Miss Luka." Gokai Pink says as she tosses her Gokai Saber to Gokai Yellow as Gokai Yellow tosses Pink her Gokai Gun as she slashes some Gourmin and Sugourmin, and Pink blasts some Gourmin.

"Not so fast Zangyack." Gokai Silver says holding his Gokai Spear in front of him holding the Gourmin's cudgels and pushes them back before spinning with it striking the Gourmin and Sugourmim, "I'm not going to let you harm these girls." He adds as the Twintail Warriors continue watching,

"This is so awesome" Tail Yellow says getting a bit giddy, "These six look like they'd belong on a Super Sentai team."

"That is because we are Super Sentai." Gokai Silver says. Gokai Red is seen striking Wolmonger,

"Now this actually feels like a true challenge." Wolmonger says before adding, "It only makes sense for the Number one Wanted Space Pirate to be this tough."

"Is that a compliment coming from an Action Commander?" Gokai Red taunts,

"Don't think too hard about that." Wolmonger says before striking Gokai Red sending him back some.

"Tch, lucky hit." Gokai Red says,

"Hey! How about we show the Zangyack and these girls what we can do?" Gokai Silver asks,

"Fine by me." Gokai Red says then he, and the other Gokaiger pull out ranger keys then put them into key mode, then insert them into in their Mobirate henshin devices,

"Gokai change!" They all say as the Mobirate shouts

"Zyuranger!" And the Gokaiger turn into Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Gokai Red becoming TyranoRanger, Blue TriceraRanger, Yellow TigerRanger, Green MammothRanger, Pink PteraRanger, and Silver DragonRanger and they attack,

"No way!" Tail Yellow says getting excited, "They became the Zyuranger."

"Zyu-who?" Tail Red and Blue ask,

"They were the 15th Super Sentai team." Tail Yellow says,

"Red does look quite a bit like that one figure you have Yellow." Tail Red says as she watches TyrannoRanger using the Ryugeki Sword, TriceraRanger using the Tricera Lance, TigerRanger using the Sabre Daggers, Mammoth Ranger using MammothRanger using the Moth Breaker, PteraRanger using the Ptera Arrow, and DragonRanger using the Zyusouken. Tail Yellow squeals,

"That's the real Ryugeki Sword. I can't believe I actually get to see **the** Ryugeki Sword in person."

"Jeez Yellow, I don't think I've ever seen you like this before." Tail Blue says,

"That's most likely because Blue, she has never been in the presence of what look likes one of the figures she bought the second time she got attacked by Ultimaguil." Tail Red says, "To be honest I'm actually kinda impressed too. Heck, that TriceraRanger seems to use lances like you do Blue."

"You're right." Blue says as she continues watching

"Alright, let's see how you like dealing with these." TriceraRanger says as he combines the Tricera Lances into a twin-ended polearm and strikes the Gourmin and Sugourmin blocking their attacks, before countering with his own,

PteraRanger soon takes aim with the Ptera Bow and fires arrows at Gourmin and Sugourmin, "How do you like that?" She asks,

"Think fast!" TigerRanger says as she throws the Saber daggers at a Gourmin before pulling them out of it as it falls to the ground, she then strikes other Gourmin and Sugourmin in the chest with the Daggers,

MammothRanger tries using the Moth Breaker on Gourmin, but gets it stuck in the ground "Not good, not good, not good." MammothRanger says as he tries pulling it out, but he manages to pull it back up and attacks the Gourmin with it, then he switches it to gun mode then fires at them,

"Behold. The great power of the Zyusouken." DragonRanger says as he puts the hilt to his mouth and plays it like a flute as an earthquake happens and lightning strikes some Gourmin and Sugourmin,

"Let's see if you like this." TyranoRanger says as he strikes the Gourmin and Sugourmin with the Ryugeki Sword. The Gokaiger as the Zyuranger then group up,

"No way. Are they going to do what I think that they're gonna do?" Yellow says starting to get a big smile on her face.

"Time to bring it together." TyranoRanger says.

"Right" the others say as MammothRanger tosses his Mammoth breaker, PteraRanger then throws her Ptera Arrow as it joins with the Mammoth breaker, then TriceraRanger tosses the Tricera Lances as they join with the other two weapons, then TigerRanger does the same with her Sabre Daggers, and then TyrannoRanger jumps into the air in front of the weapon combination then puts the Ryugeki Sword on top then brings it back down as the four other Zyuranger join up to hold it as they say,

"Howling Cannon!" To which, Tail Yellow squeals again,

"I was right!" she says in excitement,

"Fire!" The Zyuranger as a blast is emitted from the weapon as it strikes the Gourmin, and Sugourmin and destroying them, while Wolmonger is barely standing from that blast,

"I'll be back to get you Space Pirates, and you Twintail Warriors too!" He says before he is beamed back up. The Gokaiger soon go back to their normal costumes, as Gokai Silver, Green, and Pink help Tail Red, Blue and Yellow up.

"You girls okay?" Gokai Silver asks.

"We're okay. We can manage back to our base." Tail Red says while holding her shoulder, "Thanks for saving us there, and driving that monster back."

"We didn't do it to help you out." Gokai Red says.

"What do you mean?" Tail Blue asks in confusion,

"We only did it because he interrupted our search." Gokai Red says with his arms crossed then walks away from the group some.

"Ignore him. He's not one to admit his true reasoning." Gokai Silver says, "To be honest, he has a soft spot for protecting kids." He adds looking towards Tail Red's direction before Gokai Yellow puts him in a head-lock, "Ack, ack!"

"After 6 years of being a Gokaiger, you still don't know how to keep quiet on certain subjects." Gokai Yellow says in annoyance, "Anyway, we've got to get going now. Who knows? We might just cross paths again someday" She adds before dragging Gokai Silver off following Gokai Red,

"Farewell Twintail Warriors" Gokai Pink says with a bow, before walking away herself,

"Hey! Don't leave me...um, excuse me." Gokai Green says as he quickly follows the other Gokaiger.

"What an interesting team of heroes" Tail Blue says before changing back to Aika as Tail Red and Yellow follow suit, turning back into Soji and Erina respectively.

"You're right on that Aika. Anyway, let's get back to Twoearle and Mom before they worry." Soji says,

"Way you talk, you sound like you're actually worried about Twoearle yourself Soji." Aika says,

"Not that way Aika" Soji says shaking his hands in front of him. The Twintail Warriors soon start their way back to Adolescenza.

This is my first Fanfic in a while. I hope you like it, I don't own Ore Twintail ni Narimasu or Super Sentai.


	2. The Unusual Customers

After the odd encounter with the Zangyack, and the Gokaiger, the trio heads back to Adolescenza. They enter and see Miharu, Soji's Mom and Twoearle talking with each other. They soon notice the others are back,

"Did you find out what the screaming was about?" Miharu asks,

"Apparently, there's another alien group that's decided to attack the Earth." Soji says,

"Another alien group?" Twoearle asks in confusion, "Who was it?"

"They're apparently called the Zangyack Armada." Soji says,

"Zangyack Armada?" Miharu repeats then looks at Twoearle to see if she knows,

"I've never heard of them." She says then asks "Were they also trying to get Twintail attribute energy?"

"No. They're just out to conquer the Earth." Aika says, "They even almost did us in, but we were rescued by other heroes."

"Other heroes?" Twoearle says in confusion,

"Yes. They were Super Sentai" Erina says with a bit of giddy in her voice,

"I've heard of them." Miharu says,

"You have Mom?" Soji asks,

"Yeah. From what I could gather, they're essentially various teams of warriors in spandex with helmets that have been defending the Earth since I believe 1975."

"You mean they've been protecting the Earth for over 42 years?" Aika asks in slight annoyance, "Then where in the heck were they when the Ultimaguil were stealing Twintail Attribute energy?"

"I believe the Super Sentai teams have either retired, or have their own enemies to deal with." Miharu says then looks towards the entrance/exit for the restaurant six people walk into Adolescenza.

One is a guy with brown hair with a gray jacket, white shirt with a pattern, pink pants and sneakers. Another is a girl with long black hair dressed in a white dress, pink jacket, white knee high socks, and brown knee high boots.

Another is a guy with short curly sandy blonde hair wearing a green plaid button shirt, green neck tie, green jacket, plaid pants, white socks, and plaid shoes.

Another is a girl with shoulder length black hair, dressed in a striped shirt, yellow jacket, blue shorts with a heart on one side, brown belt, black leggings with white spots, and brown knee high boots.

Another is a guy with long black hair in a ponytail wearing a black shirt a blue jacket, a medallion, gray pants, brown belt, and black knee high boots.

The last one is another guy with short black hair, white shirt, black and red striped vest, red trench coat, medallion, black belt, black pants and black knee high boots.

"Is this place open?" The guy in the trench coat asks,

"Of course." Miharu says before bowing, "Forgive me. I was just having a conversation with my son. Anyway, welcome to Adolescenza. What can I get for you six?"

"We'll take some of your best curry." The guy in the trench coat says,

"Of course. Six orders of Curry. On it. Twoearle, could you please help me out in the back?" Miharu asks,

"Of course Aunt Miharu." Twoearle says before heading back into the Kitchen with Miharu to cook as the six customers go to sit at a table. Soji, Aika and Erina go to sit over at a different table,

"Why is it Marvelous, that we can't eat at a fancy restaurant for once?" The girl in yellow asks,

"Isn't it obvious Luka?" The guy in green asks, "Marvelous only goes for the restaurants where he knows will have good curry. I've learnt from the years all of us have been together that Marvelous has a sort of sixth sense for tracking down delicious curry" He adds,

"By the way Marvelous-san." The guy in gray says, "Why is it you didn't want to tell those girls the real reason why we helped them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Gai." Marvelous says, "I told them the reasoning behind us helping." He adds as Gai sighs.  
Soji, Aika, and Erina are over at the other table talking,

"Do you really think these Gokaigers are actually heroes?" Aika asks,

"I'm positive that they are." Erina says, "The Super Sentai have always been heroes unless an enemy turns them evil." She adds,

"Not to mention the fact that it was said that the reason why their leader saved us was because he has a soft spot for kids." Soji says,

"I still say they're no good." Aika says before adding, "Especially their leader."

"Achoo!" Marvelous sneezes.

"Mr. Marvelous, are you okay?" Ahim asks a bit concerned,

"I'm okay Ahim. Something just seemed to cause me to sneeze." He says,

"Well make sure to cover your mouth before you sneeze." Luka gripes, "I don't want to catch whatever it is you might have."

"Soji, could you please come help me and Twoearle out?" Miharu calls out,

"Coming Mom." Soji replies as he heads into the Kitchen, "What do you need?" He asks,

"Help with taking the food to the customers. We've got six orders of curry, and me and Twoearle alone can't bring it out all six at once, so I need you to help me out if you don't mind."

"You know that I don't mind helping out Mom." Soji replies before picking up two bowls and heads out with his Mom and Twoearle to give the currently unknown to them Gokaigers,

"Here you go. Our best curry." Miharu says as she sets two bowls down on the table for Joe and Ahim, then Twoearle sets down two bowls for Doc the guy in Green, and Luka, and then Soji gives Marvelous and Gai their curry. Marvelous soon sniffs the curry and gets a smile on his face,

"Now that's a good curry smell, Let's eat." He says before Gai says,

"Hold on Marvelous-san, don't forget what you're supposed to say before eating." Luka then glares at Gai, giving him a ''You know you aren't supposed to give Marvelous orders'' glare. Marvelous takes notice,

"Luka, Gai is right. I should do that, especially for curry that smells this good. Thanks for the meal." Marvelous says before starting to eat as the other Gokaiger start eating as well,

"Mmm, this is probably the most delicious curry I've ever ate before." He says in-between mouthfuls,

"Thanks for the compliment." Miharu says, "Me and my niece did our best to prepare it." The other Gokaiger also give their compliments as well and continue eating, "Hope you don't mind me asking but you six don't look to be from around here." Miharu says,

"Mom, I don't think they'd like to mention anything about it." Soji pipes in,

"We don't mind" Gai says, "We're from out of town" "Ah." Miharu says then asks, "What brings you here?"

"We got a report from a friend of our's that there's something that's needed that can only be found here in town." Doc says,

"If by ''friend'' then you mean the bird who always has to be cryptic on clues then yeah, she's our ''friend''" Marvelous mutters under his breath,

"Anyway, mind if we ask you something?" Gai asks,

"I guess. What is it?" Miharu asks,

"Who are the Twintail Warriors?" Gai then asks as Aika gets surprised by the question,

"Well, they're a team of super hero girls that seem to have been formed to protect the city from alien attacks." Miharu replies,

"Do you have any idea what it is with the theme they have going on?" Luka then asks,

"From what I could find out based on the times I've seen them, they seem to be out to protect the love of twintails." Miharu says,

"Protecting the love of twintails?" Doc repeats, "Why would that need protecting?" he then asks as Soji then answers,

"The aliens seem to be out to capture the love of twintails to use for their own gain. One of them even got to my friend and class president."

"Did it almost kill her not having that energy?" Doc asks,

"It about killed her love of them, even causing the twintails to be done. It was a nightmare." Soji says as he shivers at the memory as the Five Gokaiger, Miharu, Twoearle, Aika, and Erina sweatdrop at how he's acting, and Marvelous raises an eyebrow.

"I take it you like twintails huh?" Luka says,

"Like isn't the right word for it. Twintails are what I love." Soji says with a grin,

 **"Man, this guy makes Gai's Sentai fanboy mode seem normal by comparison."** Luka thinks of the thought of Gai's fanboying over Super Sentai veterans being more normal than Soji's love of Twuintails,

"Another bowl please." Marvelous breaks Luka's train of thought as he holds his bowl out to Miharu,

"Alright. I'll be back." she says as she heads back to the Kitchen,

"Say kid?" Marvelous says,

"It's Soji. Mitsuka Soji." Soji says before asking, "What is it?"

"Do you have any connection to those Twintail Warriors?" Marvelous then asks as Soji's eyes soon go wide,

"I-I might." He says nervously, "Why do you ask?"

"We've got friends that wanna talk to them." Marvelous then says,

"W-Who are t-they?" Soji asks still nervous,

"They call themselves, "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger." Marvelous says,

"I-I guess I-I can do t-that." Soji says,

"Thanks kid, I mean Soji." Marvelous says as Miharu comes back from the Kitchen with another bowl of Curry and gives it to Marvelous,

"Here you go." She then says with a smile,

"Thanks." Marvelous says as he starts eating his second bowl of curry. Soji then heads over to Aika and Erina to tell them about what Marvelous said,

"Apparently, the Gokaiger want to see us." Soji whispers to the girls,

"Wonder why?" Aika whispers back,

"Maybe they want to make us an honorary Super Sentai team." Erina whispers,

"I doubt it works that way Erina," Aika whispers back,

"Do you two think that we should accept the invitation?" Soji whispers,

"I don't know." Aika whispers back, "What if it's a trick?"

"Aika, you're worrying too much." Erina whispers,

"Don't you two find it weird how that a tough enemy that we couldn't beat was almost taken down by a team of so called, ''Heroes'' that just so happened to show up at the right moment?" Aika whispers back,

"Could just be us being lucky." Soji whispers,

"Please Aika? I really want to meet an actual Super Sentai team. Besides, maybe it would be a good way for us to train for a future enemy." Erina whispers back,

"(sigh) Fine. I guess we can go meet up with them, but if they turn out to be enemies, don't say that I didn't warn you." Aika whispers back.

"Okay." Soji and Erina both whisper to Aika.

Hope you guys enjoy. Next chapter, the Twintail Warriors are going to officially meet the Gokaiger without it being on the battlefield. Again, I don't own Super Sentai or Ore Twintail Ni Narimasu.


	3. The Pirates meet the Twintails

The next day, the Gokaiger are in the area where Tail Red and Blue fought Dragguildy waiting for the arrival of the Twintail Warriors,

"Do you really think they'll show up Marvelous?" Gokai Blue asks.

Gokai Red nods then says, "I can tell that they will."

"What makes you so sure?" Gokai Yellow asks,

"Because, they're most likely going to want answers on our stance on defending the Earth." Gokai Red says,

"Just don't do a repeat of what you did with the Zyuohger Marvelous-san please?" Gokai Silver pleads, "You really got me nervous when

I saw Red Hawk's ranger key vanish while I was trying to get the Toqger's approval of using their powers." He adds,

"Won't make any promises Gai" Gokai Red says,

"By the way Mr. Marvelous." Gokai Pink says, "Did you hear what people have been saying?" She then asks,

"That us Gokaiger are a strange bunch?" Gokai Red asks to which, Gokai Pink shakes her head,

"No. Apparently some strange event occurred in which the male population on Earth got turned into girly boys." She says,

"Wait, what?" Gokai Yellow asks in confusion, "The entire male population on Earth got turned into Girly boys?"

"Yeah, it's rather strange to hear about that." Gokai Pink says,

"That explains quite a bit." Gokai Red says,

"Explains what Marvelous-San?" Gokai Silver asks, but before Gokai Red can get anything out, the Twintail Warriors soon teleport there,

"So, what is it you wanna talk about?" Tail Red asks,

"What are you three?" Gokai Red asks,

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Tail Red asks in confusion,

"Why do you look like a Sentai Team and what is with the Twintail theme?" Gokai Blue asks,

"What's it to you no good pirates?" Tail Blue asks,

"No Good Pirates?" Gokai Yellow asks then says in a mocking, "Oh you're so mean."

"Break it up you two." Gokai Red says,

"Yeah. Blue, please stand down. They have a right to know." Tail Red says then looks at the Gokaiger,

"To answer the question why do we look like we'd be a Sentai group is unknown to us, I'm sorry. But to answer for the Twintail theme, that's because we gain power from our love of twintails, and

we've been protecting the Earth from the Ultimaguil." Tail Red says,

"So that's where the Ultimaguil went to then? They came to Earth I guess to get what they wanted." Gokai Red says,

"You've met them?" Tail Blue asks in confusion,

"Years ago on a search for the Ranger keys, I witness the Ultimaguil's leader Dragguildy attacking people, and I attacked him." Gokai Red as

the Twintail Warriors' eyes go wide,

"You attacked Dragguildy?" Tail Red asks in shock before Tail Blue adds,

"And you're still alive?"

"He doesn't have his max power when he isn't in the prescence of someone with a fasination with Twintails."

Gokai Red says,

"Seriously?" Tail Blue asks to which, Gokai Red nods,

"Yeah. Ultimaguil aren't as strong without Twintail Energy of some sort close by." He says,

"Interesting." Tail Red says then asks, "Can you answer a question we have?"

"What is it?" Gokai Yellow asks,

"What is your stance on protecting the Earth?" Tail Blue asks, "Our stance is the same as Marvelous'" Gokai Green says,

"Marvelous?" The twintail warriors ask in confusion Gokai Yellow then puts Green in a headlock,

"They didn't know who we were you numbskull and you gave away Red's identity." She says in annoyance,

"Why does it matter Luka-san? They'll find out if a Zangyack attacked while we were not transformed or even seen our bounty posters." Gokai Silver says as Gokai Yellow sighs,

"Well it's only fair for them to know, since

we know who they. Right Mitsuka Soji, Tsube Aika, and Shindo Erina?" Gokai Red asks as the Twintail Warriors look even more shocked,

"How did you know?" Tail Blue asks,

"The bracelets." Gokai Red says as he points at Tail Red's bracelet, "While people have been making toys out of those, your's looks like it's made of an actual material that'd be as sturdy as a Mobirate." He adds,

"(sigh) You are right. Just don't tell anyone our identities please." Tail Red says,

"Fine" Gokai Red says before adding, "Now how about we do some sparring?"

"Sparring? Why?" Tail Blue asks,

"To see what the full potential of you Twintail Warriors' is." Gokai Red says,

"How would we even do it when there's more Gokaigers than Twintail Warriors?" Tail Yellow asks,

"It'll just be me, Joe, and Luka vs you three. Have it be Red vs Red, Blue vs Blue, and Yellow vs Yellow if you don't mind." Gokai Red Says,

"Fine by me." Tail Red says,

"I guess it's okay with me." Tail Blue says,

"I don't mind." Tail Yellow says.

The trio of Gokaigers and Twintail Warriors face each other, then get ready to spar.

-Meanwhile-

"This is ridiculous. I won't be able to conquer the city if the Space Pirates are there. If only there was a way to get reinforcements. But with The prince, the king, and their generals gone, I don't know if

any other alien species will be willing to cooperate with me." Wolmonger says pacing back and forth in his ship then thinks of something, "Perhaps, as much as I hate to say it, revive Dragguildy,

I could possibly win." He then says as he wonders,

"But if I'm to do that, I need to find the ingredients to the potion. Where could I possibly find them?" He asks himself then starts checking the database, "Let's see here." He looks at the ingredients,

"I've got all of it except for the strand of something the monster loves. Which means...(Groan) Twintail hair. I need to get a strand of Twintail Hair. This isn't going to be easy for me to do." Wolmonger says

then looks at a group of Gourmin and Sugourmin,

"You, Gourmin and Sugourmin are to try and collect a strand of Twintail hair, resorting to any means possible." He orders the soldiers as they nod then head for the teleporter to teleport to Earth,

"I hope that I don't regret doing this to try and revive Dragguildy." He then says.

Hope you guys enjoy this, it took me a bit to figure out what to add. This is Redranger14 signing out.


	4. The Sparring Match

"Take this!" Tail Red shouts as she tries striking Gokai Red with her Blazer Sword, only for Gokai Red to block it with his Gokai Saber and sends her back,

"Come on Soji, you got to have more tricks than just charging straight at me with your blade." Gokai Red says.

Tail Blue tries striking Gokai Blue with her Wave Lance as he grabs ahold of the weapon, then blasts Tail Blue,

"Seriously Aika? You know martial arts, yet you're just trying to use your lance against me? Try to switch it up. You'll become predictable if you always rely on the same technique time after time."

"Maybe you're right." Tail Blue says, "But don't say my name so loudly!" She then complains,

"No one is anywhere close by Aika-chan." Gokai Silver says from the sidelines,

"Now Erina, while I find the gimmick of your costume odd, you need to not go nuts blasting away at me." Gokai Yellow says,

"Okay Luka." Tail Yellow says as she fires her Vortex Blaster at Gokai Yellow as she deflects the bullet back at Tail Yellow with the Gokai Saber,

"Ahh!" Tail Yellow yells in pain,

"Oh no." Gokai Silver says, "Luka-chan, I think you caught Erina-chan off guard big time."

"I-I'm okay." Tail Yellow says getting back up,

"Hmm." Gokai Red says thinking,

"What is it Marvelous?" Tail Red asks,

"How about seeing how you do against sentai that could be considered your counterparts?" Gokai Red asks,

"What're you talking about Marvelous?" Gokai Yellow asks,

"I go Shinken Red, Joe goes TricerraRanger again, and Luka, you go DekaGold." Gokai Red says,

"Okay." Gokai Blue and Yellow say,

"Gokai Change" The trio of Gokaiger says,

"Shinkenger!" "Zyuranger!" "Dekaranger!" The Mobirates shout as Gokai Red, Blue, and Yellow become ShinkenRed, TricerraRanger, and DekaGold,

"Shinken-Maru" ShinkenRed says as he pulls out his blade as he tries striking Tail Red, only to have her block it with her Blazer Sword, "Trying to use my own trick against me huh? And how do you expect to..." ShinkenRed gets cut off as he gets knocked back noticing what Tail Red used, "You had a second Blade?" He says in surprise,

"The Blazer Blade comes from one of my twin-tails." Tail Red says,

"And since you have Twin-tails, you also have twin Blades." ShinkenRed says smirking under his helmet, "Impressive."

"Thanks." Tail Red says smirking back, then her and ShinkenRed fight it out,

"Tricera Lance!" TricerraRanger says as he pulls out his combined Lances, "Ready to see how you'll do against a Lance professional?" He taunts,

"Well see who the professional is." Tail Blue says as she and TricerraRanger have a lance fight, then Tail Blue kicks TricerraRanger in the chest, knocking him back quite a bit,

"Just what I thought." TricerraRanger says as he fights back,

"D-Smasher!" DekaGold shouts then aims the guns and fire at Tail Yellow, as Tail Yellow rolls out of the way then fire arm guns at DekaGold as they fall off after a bit,

"Don't forget what I said Tail Yellow. Don't go crazy with your gun armor." DekaGold comments as she tries moving out of the way of Tail Yellow's blast, but gets shot,

"They're starting to get the hang of understanding how to fight." Doc says watching. Soon, the Twin-tail Warriors' Tail Gear goes off,

"We've got some bucket-headed soldiers trying to get Twin-tail energy." Twoearle's voice says over the Tail gear,

"That sounds like the Gourmin." Gai says in confusion,

"Why would they go after the very same thing they mocked the Ultimaguil over?" Tail Red asks,

"Who knows, and who cares?" ShinkenRed says going back to Gokai Red, "Zangyack are still Zangyack. No matter what trouble they cause."

"Wait, is that one of those Gokaiger?" Twoearle asks in confusion,

"Yes it is Twoearle, and if you said who we were if they didn't already know, you'd be trouble." Tail Blue says in annoyance,

"Sorry." Twoearle says,

"Forget about that. We've got to stop the Zangyack from taking Twin-tail energy." Tail Red says,

"Right." Tail Blue and Yellow say. Tail Red then looks at the Gokaiger,

"You six are going to help out?" She asks,

"If it means trying to get it through the Zangyack's thick skulls that if they don't leave, they'll face the same fate as their rulers, then count us in." Gokai Red says,

"Then let's get going." Tail Red says as the Gokaiger and other Twin-tail Warriors nod,

"Wait, how will we get there quickly?" Tail Yellow asks,

"Got that Handled." Gokai Red says as he pulls out his Mobirate and pushes in the code 5-5-0-1 on the keypad, then presses the top middle button,

"Launching Gokai Galleon!" The Mobirate shouts as the Gokai Galleon flies in overhead, as each Gokaiger throw a grappling hook at the bottom of the Galleon and swings on it heading to the top, as Gokai Red, Blue, and Yellow let their grappling hooks back down for the Twin-tail warriors,

"Just swing on up." Gokai Red says,

"We can't." Tail Red says,

"How come?" Gokai Yellow asks,

"We don't know how." Tail Red says,

"Ah, Mou." Gokai Yellow says in slight annoyance, "Ahim, can you and Marvelous help me to get the Twin-tail Warriors up here?" She then asks,

"Sure Ms. Luka." Gokai Pink says,

"Okay. I'll help." Gokai Red says,

"Good." Gokai Yellow says then adds, "I'll get Erina, Ahim, you get Aika, and Marvelous, you get Soji.

"Okay." Gokai Pink and Red say as they head back down. Then Gokai Yellow grabs ahold of Tail Yellow around the waist, Gokai Pink grabs ahold of Tail Blue around the waist, and Gokai Red lets Tail Red get on his back,

"Hold on tight Soji. Don't want you to crash back down as I swing us up there." Gokai Red says,

"Okay." Tail Red says wrapping her arms around Gokai Red's neck, as he, Pink, and Yellow swing up on the Galleon,

"That was awesome!" Tail Yellow says,

"I guess it was." Tail Blue says. Gokai Red, Yellow, and Pink let the Twin-tail Warriors down and then Marvelous heads for the wheel of the Galleon and steers it to the battlefield.

Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it's short. This is Gokaired, signing out.


End file.
